The present invention relates to jump ropes, more particularly to a handle assembly for jump rope which provides a removably device for flexibly coupling of the cord of jump rope and which is of a simplified type that is ready to connect and inexpensive to manufacture.
Prior art jump ropes typically adapt a hemispherical socket fastened to one end of a cylinder handle and a ball with a tubular coupler extended therefrom for connecting the end of the cord. The ball is movably retained within the hemispherical socket, so that the connection is pivatal between the handle and the cord in order to prevent the cord from to be twisted or jammed during operation. Another jump rope type shows a hemispherical socket with a tubular coupler extending therefrom connected to the end of the cord and a ball with a smaller diameter ball fastened to one end of the handle. The ball is movably retained within the socket so as to provide a similar pivotal connection therebetween. A simple jump rope type provided is one having a large diameter hollow ball screw fastened to a spherical surface on the end of the handle. A circular recess formed on opposing spherical surface is accessible to the end of the cord to which a smaller diameter ball is secured and movably retained by the hollow ball therein. However, they have the common disadvantages of complicated structure that is inconvenient and expensive to manufacture.